Don't Run From The Truth
by Jenna Berry365
Summary: Every one loves Beast boy. But no one know his past. where he's from. how he used to live. his parents? an old friend comes. but she's not the same. Evil? maybe i don't know. read and find out guess who gets a bit jealous. RaeRae (first time writing, i need help. yes. kay. love you)


A Teen Titans Story- Don't Run From The Truth

Chapter 1: Memories

"No" Beast boy yelled. "I wont let you do this to her"

"Awe, Gar, you always tried so hard. But do you even know where it started?'

(Flashback)

It was the month after the rapid monkey had bitten Garfield. His parents found a cure and he was fully healed. But there were some side effects. His skin had gotten paler, and paler. He started to get color back into him but it wasn't the normal color. He turned green. And his hair lost color. Pale like a vampire. The in to turned green. His beautiful eyes that were bluer then the ocean turned into an emerald green. He was perfectly normal. Just different. When he was finally fully recovered, his parents enrolled him back into his old school. But when he got there. Thing were not the same. He lost most of his friends. Actually he lost all of his friends. And for a 7 year old like himself. It was hard. But there was one person he talked to. One girl. Her name was Rena. Rena was the sweetest girl he had ever met. Even though she was a bit older then his. She was the most beautiful as well. With long black hair. Perfect pale skin and, and strangely violet eyes. But it never bothered him. She didn't judge him, so he didn't judge her.

They became best friends within minutes. Best friends for days, weeks, months, years. One day when they were both 9 Rena asked him. "Gar, do you think we will be best friends forever?" he answered her instantly. "Of Corse Rena," at that moments Garfield's mother ran to the little swing set at which the were playing on. "Garfield, COME WITH ME, NOW" his mother yelled. "Why mom, what happening" he asked. "No time to explain, come NOW" she shouted.

"What about Rena? Can she come too?" he pleaded not wanting to leave his best friend behind. "No sweetie, her parents will come for her. Now lets go." No! I'm staying with Rena" he said "bring her then but Lets GO NOW" she graved her son's left hand. His right hand had a tight grip on Rena's.

As Garfield, Rena, and his mother got into the car, four black vans pulled up, blocking their path. "NOO" cried Garfield's mother. A man with broad shoulder. Wearing a black suit and sunglasses knocked on the window.

"Ma'am. Open Up. F.B.I. we just have some questions about your husbands death"

Garfield's father had died in a tragic accident a few years ago. But they recently found his body in the river. Along with his car. "Mom!" Garfield cried. "It's the police, Open the window"

"Sweetie, I know they look like cops but there not. There very bad people"

"Your moms right Gar, these people are fake. I can tell," said Rena. His mom interrupted her. "I should have told you sooner. You have ability. That is a very strong and dangerous power. That's what they want."

"What" Garfield was puzzled? She went on "think of an animal and you can become it. Shape shifting. Though you only had done it when you were unaware. But I cant hide it anymore!" as soon as she was don't saying that. The scary man who had said he was the F.B.I had busted her window. Opened the door. And threw Garfield's mother to the ground. "What do you want?" she yelled, not sure if it was Garfield or not. "The boy. You knew this day was coming," replied the scary man.

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Garfield's mother. "Not out here" said a lady with long curly blonde hair. "In the car" she said. "No" said the scary man. Garfield who was still in shock was interrupted by his mother's last cry. "I love you Garfield." Tears were running down Garfield's face. As well as his mother and Rena. "RUNN " she yelled as the scary man shot her in the forehead. Garfield screamed. So did Rena. He wished he could run away with Rena. To fly away. And his with came true he had turned into a large bird. "Ahh " Rena screamed. As Garfield turned back into his human form. "Do it again" Rena said. Her eyes were red from all the tears.

Garfield could tell she was terrified, so he tried with all his might. He turned back into the large and flew away with the tiny girl in his claws. The scary man aimed his gun at the large bird. "No, we need him alive. Remember we will get his" they both watched as Garfield flew away with Rena. "one Day


End file.
